The Prince and human3
by zombiepowder
Summary: Ichigo and Shiro continue having their own little thing Dammit don't go to the chapters i messed up this is my first time making chapters somebody help me i suck at the chapters ya read 1 and 2 right well this is the 3rd of the prince and human
1. Chapter 1

Soundtrack 3 Frozen by cellweller (same song like the second chapter)

Title: **The Prince and human**

**Chapter: 3**

Disclaimer I don't own the music ect. but the idea was mine

WARNING: STAY AWAY FROM SHIRO!!! case dismissed

* * *

_**My first time and his melody**_

Then shiro stopped "s-shiro?) "If ya want me to keep going your gonna have to make some music for me"

"w-what kind of music?" "Ichigo moaning and yelling my name music" "W-WHAT!!////" "but that's if ya want me to keep going" "shiro" Ichigo sighed then shiro pumped one time "u-uh....shiro?" "that's one....I'll go first to give ya 4 pumps just to give ya a head start" "shiro" then shiro started to pump Ichigo "uu-hh nuhh" while Ichigo was groaning shiro was pumping Ichigo.

"Shiro come in me!!" then shiro got on top of Ichigo and said

"Your that anctious" "y-yes" then shiro rubbed Ichigos lips with is middle finger. While shiro was doing that Ichigo licked shiro's finger and shiro stuck his finger in his mouth then he stuck two more fingers in his mouth then Ichigo started to suck and lick shiros fingers until shiros fingers were covered in Ichigos saliva, this made Ichigo moan a little bit. Then shiro pulled out his fingers and stuck a finger in Ichigo.

"u-uuh nnn-uhhh" then shiro stuck another finger in. Ichigo was moving and jerking a little bit "come on shiro!!! more!!" then another finger was put in Ichigo. "I-it hurts!!" Then shiro in Ichigos ear "wait for the pain to go away" "sh-shiro uuh" shiros finger were going in and out of Ichigo.

Then shiro pulled his fingers out of Ichigo then he pushed Ichigos legs to his shoulder. Then entered Ichigo, shiros dick hurt Ichigo a little bit. "shiro" Then shiro said "Ichigo wanna go all the way?''

"y-yes.....go till I cant think anymore" "alright then"

So shiro made one push then Ichigo made music for shiro "SHIRO u-uuh nuhh hunn-uh!!" then shiro turned Ichigo over and grabbed his waist and pushed. Ichigo started to moan even louder "UU-AAHH" then shiros push started to become more than a push but a little harder and faster. Ichigos moaning became screams "SH-SHIRO NUHHAAAH-HAAAH!!!!"

Then shiro said "Ichigo your so incredible I cant stop" "then don't stop shiro" _fuck why does this feel so fucking good, why hadn't I met shiro earlier_.

"nah-huh!!" "Ichi!! GOD YOU SO FUKIN UNBELIEVABLE!!!" "so are you shiro!" (_Inside this fantasy It seems so real to me synthetic Extasty when her legs are open)_- In shiros head

"SHIRO!! I'M COMING!!" " SO AM I!!" then Ichigo screamed when he felt warm gushy stuff inside him. Then shiro pulled his out with blood and cum coming out. Ichigo moaned when shiro was pulling his out. When they were done Ichigo laid down side ways on the bed and immediately fell asleep then shiro laid down behind him putting his arms around Ichigo and he to fell asleep. They both laid there on dirty sheets (which they had sex on)

* * *

**NEXT DAY** soundtrack 4 Eiffel 65 you spin me round

* * *

"Ichigo...Ichigo.." "HUH" "wake up we have to go to school!!" "school? oh yeah I forgot about school he he" "well get up and lets take a shower" then Ichigo finally remembered what had happened last night. Then he had a awkward face of what he remembered yelling "Ichi come on ya don't wanna be smellin like cum when we get to school right" then Ichigo really had a awkward face. Then he jumped out of the bed and ran into the shower, shiro followed.

"Ichi this is our first time taking a shower together..huh"

"yup" then shiro and ichigo got undressed, Ichigo got in and started washing himself with soap, shiro got in after him while Ichigo was washing himself shiro watched him _Damn Ichis body looks sexy and hot _"Ichi your body looks sexy" - shiro said out of nowhere "w-what?" "eh....n-nothing" then Ichigo handed shiro the soap and asked to trade spots "yeah" then shiro took ichigos spot and ichigo took shiros spot.

"shiro do you love me?" shiro looked at Ichigo, ichigo was looking down then shiro took ichigos waist and took ichigos chin and kissed him "of course ichi your mine,... yer love belongs to me nobody else could have my strawberry" ichigo blushed "well ya haven't said ya love me yet" "oh so ya want me to say it first" "I-I guess" "OK Ichigo (shiro whimpered in ichigos ear) I Love you Ichigo" "///s-shiro///" then shiro licked his in his ear, Ichigo wondered why it turned him on so much. "/////shiro/////" Then shiro grabbed Ichigos legs and put them up to shiro waist. Ichigo knew what shiro was gonna do then ichigo felt a little bit pain at his enterence, he felt shiro inside him. "shiro uu-ugh" Ichigo moaned when shiro started to push in Ichigo. Ichigos face expression turned shiro on "Ichi" shiro groaned

then shiro started to go faster "s-shiro uuu-hhau" then shiro stoped and settled Ichigo down and started to Finnish cleaning himself when they were done Ichigo was cleaning his teeth then shiro asked "Ichigo when can I come over to your house?" "probably after school" "alright" so when Ichigo and shiro were done with everything they headed off for school

* * *

**IN CLASS**

* * *

Teacher)= alright class!

"hey Ichi where do ya wanna go after school today"- shiro whispered behind Ichigo "shh shiro wait till lunch" "but I have to hear your voice" "wait till lunch" then shiro quieted down till lunch came

"so ya gonna answer my question ichi" "what question?" shiros smile dissapered "The question I asked you when we were in class" "oh that question.....um well you asked this morning can you come over to my house" "ya got it...ya remembered from this morning" "y-yeah but my father is catholic, anything from hell he'll send them back" shiro smerked "we can make something up" "yeah thats true" "so what are we gonna say?" "I dont know I never really gave much thought about that" "then what were ya think'n Ichi" "I was thinking about you" "aww thats nice" "your mocking me arent you" "no not really" "yes you were" _dammit why did I mock him.....this really sucks.....Ichi caught me._

**_

* * *

_AT ICHIGOS HOUSE**

* * *

"wow your house is big it looks like it stretches out like the great wall and as big as the tallest mountain on earth!!"

"please its not that wide and not that big" "I know I'm just dicribing it" "humf as if"

* * *

Sorry tah be continued U_U (failed)

* * *

please review at the end or beginning


	2. Chapter 2

Soundtrack 2 sexy bitch by akon

Title: The prince and human

Chapter: 2

Chapter title: His Name

Enjoy hope ya like

I'll have some songs in the middle of the story

* * *

Morning in class

(Teacher) alright class we have homework today

( class ) awwww

(teacher don't awwww me

"my body still aces.... nawww I've must have slept wrong last night then my dreams are weird if it even was a dream I don't even remember coming back home last night "

the teacher heard a knock then she said "class I have to step out behave in here"

then she came back inside then she said alright we have a new student here so please welcome him here in our room and class room please

"so come on in and introduce your self"

(new student walks in)

(vampire from last night) whats up in shirosaki origichi ya could call me shiro my hobbies are reading , writing

my age is aah um mm 16

Ichigo looks up "WTF" ← says in his head

(Teacher) OK lets see were we could sit you

Ichigo looks around for a empty desk "shit there's one behind me ← says in his head

"you could sit there behind Ichi" (Ichigo interrupts)

"NOOO!!!"

"What?!"

awkward silence "Um.... He he never mind sit where ever ya want" aww crap- says in his head

(Lunch time)

"What the hell is he doing here....why is he here....I thought he was just a dream............fuck"

"oi Ichigo"

Ichigo turns around and spots the vampire from last night that kissed him

"aaaaaagggggghhhhhh"

"hay Ichigo where ya goin"

"AWAY FROM YOU!!!!"

the vampire jumps behind ichigo(kinda like flash steps but different) so they both fell down

"HEY GET OFF ME" "I'm trying...j-just hold your horses!!"

"YOU SOUND LIKE THOSE OLD PEOPLE!!!" "Thats because I am old I'm 500 years old!"

"AAAHHHHGGGG"

later when Ichigo settled down

"so last night was real"

"yup"

"then if it was real then you must really be a......"

"vampire"

Ichigo looked at the vampire awkward ly

"so if your a vampire then why aren't you burning in the sun"

"hmm where did you hear that"

"I thought vampires burn in the sun "

"no"

"oh" "yeah"

"hay Ichigo"

"huh" "ya look sexy in the sun"

"WHAT YOUR STILL ON THAT!!!"  
"yeah I don't wanna give ya up"

the vampire moves close to Ichigo

"hey get back man!!"

I'd rather not"

shit what to do what to do -saying in head

"um what was your name again hehe"

"Shirosaki Origichi you could call me shiro"

"um he nice ta meet cha shiro"

"Nice to meet ya Strawberry"

"////////.....DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!!!" PS. this means blushing(/////)

"why not your my strawberry"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

then shiro immediately grabbed ichigos shirt and hair to kiss him [PS. they were some where nobody could see the]then Ichigo tried to push him away but shiro was too strong, I struggled to get out "mm hm" I wanted him to stop but I stopped instead I stopped struggling and let him,I felt his toung on mine

Then he stopped and said "lets go somewhere privet"

I nodded

then he took my waist and jumped into a hotel I was to paralyzed to do anything

* * *

soundtrack 3 frozen by cellweller

* * *

all i heard was "how may I help you" "um two people One bed" "alright here your key room 204" alright thanks" we walked a little was then he jumped into a room and threw me on the bed and I felt him taking off my clothes "s-shiro" I moaned then he said "Ichigo is this gonna be your first time?" "ye-yeah" Then I'll be gentle scene I'm your first" "..."

then after he had said that he kissed me then he headed for my neck first he licked me all the way to my hand and sucked on it

then shiro asked Ichigo "Ichigo can I touch ya" "any where!!" Ichigo yelled then shiro took off his clothes and started to lick Ichigo's nipple playing around with it in his mouth "shiro u-uuh nnn-uuuu"

Shiro thought Ichigo had the greatest expression on his face

then shiro grabbed Ichigo's member and started to pump him "gahh Shiro////"

* * *

To be continued to next chapter

* * *

umm OK I've missed spelled words so sorry about that

please review ^^

I know its a little short but it'll get longer


	3. Chapter 3

Soundtrack 3 Frozen by cellweller (same song like the second chapter)

Title: **The Prince and human**

**Chapter: 3**

Disclaimer I don't own the music ect. but the idea was mine

WARNING: STAY AWAY FROM SHIRO!!! case dismissed

* * *

_**My first time and his melody**_

Then shiro stopped "s-shiro?) "If ya want me to keep going your gonna have to make some music for me"

"w-what kind of music?" "Ichigo moaning and yelling my name music" "W-WHAT!!////" "but that's if ya want me to keep going" "shiro" Ichigo sighed then shiro pumped one time "u-uh....shiro?" "that's one....I'll go first to give ya 4 pumps just to give ya a head start" "shiro" then shiro started to pump Ichigo "uu-hh nuhh" while Ichigo was groaning shiro was pumping Ichigo.

"Shiro come in me!!" then shiro got on top of Ichigo and said

"Your that anctious" "y-yes" then shiro rubbed Ichigos lips with is middle finger. While shiro was doing that Ichigo licked shiro's finger and shiro stuck his finger in his mouth then he stuck two more fingers in his mouth then Ichigo started to suck and lick shiros fingers until shiros fingers were covered in Ichigos saliva, this made Ichigo moan a little bit. Then shiro pulled out his fingers and stuck a finger in Ichigo.

"u-uuh nnn-uhhh" then shiro stuck another finger in. Ichigo was moving and jerking a little bit "come on shiro!!! more!!" then another finger was put in Ichigo. "I-it hurts!!" Then shiro in Ichigos ear "wait for the pain to go away" "sh-shiro uuh" shiros finger were going in and out of Ichigo.

Then shiro pulled his fingers out of Ichigo then he pushed Ichigos legs to his shoulder. Then entered Ichigo, shiros dick hurt Ichigo a little bit. "shiro" Then shiro said "Ichigo wanna go all the way?''

"y-yes.....go till I cant think anymore" "alright then"

So shiro made one push then Ichigo made music for shiro "SHIRO u-uuh nuhh hunn-uh!!" then shiro turned Ichigo over and grabbed his waist and pushed. Ichigo started to moan even louder "UU-AAHH" then shiros push started to become more than a push but a little harder and faster. Ichigos moaning became screams "SH-SHIRO NUHHAAAH-HAAAH!!!!"

Then shiro said "Ichigo your so incredible I cant stop" "then don't stop shiro" _fuck why does this feel so fucking good, why hadn't I met shiro earlier_.

"nah-huh!!" "Ichi!! GOD YOU SO FUKIN UNBELIEVABLE!!!" "so are you shiro!" (_Inside this fantasy It seems so real to me synthetic Extasty when her legs are open)_- In shiros head

"SHIRO!! I'M COMING!!" " SO AM I!!" then Ichigo screamed when he felt warm gushy stuff inside him. Then shiro pulled his out with blood and cum coming out. Ichigo moaned when shiro was pulling his out. When they were done Ichigo laid down side ways on the bed and immediately fell asleep then shiro laid down behind him putting his arms around Ichigo and he to fell asleep. They both laid there on dirty sheets (which they had sex on)

* * *

**NEXT DAY** soundtrack 4 Eiffel 65 you spin me round

* * *

"Ichigo...Ichigo.." "HUH" "wake up we have to go to school!!" "school? oh yeah I forgot about school he he" "well get up and lets take a shower" then Ichigo finally remembered what had happened last night. Then he had a awkward face of what he remembered yelling "Ichi come on ya don't wanna be smellin like cum when we get to school right" then Ichigo really had a awkward face. Then he jumped out of the bed and ran into the shower, shiro followed.

"Ichi this is our first time taking a shower together..huh"

"yup" then shiro and ichigo got undressed, Ichigo got in and started washing himself with soap, shiro got in after him while Ichigo was washing himself shiro watched him _Damn Ichis body looks sexy and hot _"Ichi your body looks sexy" - shiro said out of nowhere "w-what?" "eh....n-nothing" then Ichigo handed shiro the soap and asked to trade spots "yeah" then shiro took ichigos spot and ichigo took shiros spot.

"shiro do you love me?" shiro looked at Ichigo, ichigo was looking down then shiro took ichigos waist and took ichigos chin and kissed him "of course ichi your mine,... yer love belongs to me nobody else could have my strawberry" ichigo blushed "well ya haven't said ya love me yet" "oh so ya want me to say it first" "I-I guess" "OK Ichigo (shiro whimpered in ichigos ear) I Love you Ichigo" "///s-shiro///" then shiro licked his in his ear, Ichigo wondered why it turned him on so much. "/////shiro/////" Then shiro grabbed Ichigos legs and put them up to shiro waist. Ichigo knew what shiro was gonna do then ichigo felt a little bit pain at his enterence, he felt shiro inside him. "shiro uu-ugh" Ichigo moaned when shiro started to push in Ichigo. Ichigos face expression turned shiro on "Ichi" shiro groaned

then shiro started to go faster "s-shiro uuu-hhau" then shiro stoped and settled Ichigo down and started to Finnish cleaning himself when they were done Ichigo was cleaning his teeth then shiro asked "Ichigo when can I come over to your house?" "probably after school" "alright" so when Ichigo and shiro were done with everything they headed off for school

* * *

**IN CLASS**

* * *

Teacher)= alright class!

"hey Ichi where do ya wanna go after school today"- shiro whispered behind Ichigo "shh shiro wait till lunch" "but I have to hear your voice" "wait till lunch" then shiro quieted down till lunch came

"so ya gonna answer my question ichi" "what question?" shiros smile dissapered "The question I asked you when we were in class" "oh that question.....um well you asked this morning can you come over to my house" "ya got it...ya remembered from this morning" "y-yeah but my father is catholic, anything from hell he'll send them back" shiro smerked "we can make something up" "yeah thats true" "so what are we gonna say?" "I dont know I never really gave much thought about that" "then what were ya think'n Ichi" "I was thinking about you" "aww thats nice" "your mocking me arent you" "no not really" "yes you were" _dammit why did I mock him.....this really sucks.....Ichi caught me._

**_

* * *

_AT ICHIGOS HOUSE**

* * *

"wow your house is big it looks like it stretches out like the great wall and as big as the tallest mountain on earth!!"

"please its not that wide and not that big" "I know I'm just dicribing it" "humf as if"

* * *

Sorry tah be continued U_U (failed)

* * *

please review at the end or beginning


End file.
